1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torque motor, in particular to a fuel cell torque motor, which converts the chemically stored energy of liquid or gaseous fuels directly within the torque motor, bypassing any separate equipment, to a mechanical power for driving at least one load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is for the electrical power which is produced from chemically stored energy in liquid or gaseous fuels in a separate fuel cell system, comprising:                a fuel cell stack,        a supply module comprising a hydrogen and oxygen gas store,        an electrical switching and monitoring system,        a DC/DC controller/DC/AC controller,to be supplied via an electrical cable or busbar system to a conventional DC-controlled or converter-controlled AC motor installed separately from this system, which then supplies the rotary drive for the load (generator for electricity generation, propeller shaft for driving ships or a gearbox or hub shaft for driving the axles of vehicles) (FIG. 1).        
The energy that is bound chemically in hydrogen/oxygen is intended to be supplied with as few losses as possible via energy conversion to the load, that is to say the processing machine.
Fuel cells directly convert (without any internal combustion engine or generator) the chemically bound energy to electrical power. Electric motors with permanent magnet fields convert electrical power to mechanical rotation energy, without any excitation losses, and with high efficiency.
The disadvantage of the prior art is the complexity involved in the transmission, by means of cables and subject to losses, of the power (DC current) which is produced in the fuel cells (energy converter 1: chemical energy to electrical current) via cables, switching and protection apparatuses to the conventionally separately installed electric motor (energy converter 2: electrical power to mechanical power).